Let Me Love You
by singdiva1794
Summary: Max is convinced that she isn't beautiful. How can Fang convince her otherwise? Major FAX. OOC Fang. Rated M for adult themes. No Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**_(A/n: Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but here, I'll make it up to you! FYI: Until further notice, TPOT is on hold. If you read it, like it and want me to continue it, please make a suggestion as to where it should go! It is a Twilight fanfic and I really do love the idea of it. The deliverance of it, however, failed miserably. Here is some FAX fluff!)_**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story. They belong to James Patterson.

* * *

(Max pov)

I looked at myself in the mirror seeing what was truly there. I am not referring to the times I've seen myself as an Eraser when in this position, but am seeing my appearance as a _girl_. I saw my oily, flat, dirty blond hair with split ends and all. I saw my plain face. Being in the Flock, I didn't take care of my hair or face as much as any normal girl my age should and would have. I see my mother everyday, now that we live with her, and she always seems to look nice. Ella also looked pretty with her long curly hair that shined. Ella and my mom wore _makeup._

Back to the present, I walked out of the bathroom and into the room I shared with my half-sister Ella. As I walked in I saw her plugging in her flat-iron straightener. I knew from the look on her face that she was going to try out different styles of her hair for her prom. I had been invited, but like I said I didn't do girly. I watched her straighten her hair out perfectly then curl it, then start all over. I looked at her in the mirror and saw a beautiful teenage girl that had everything in the world going for her. I watched her smile as she thought about how her prom night was going to be, and you know what? I _wanted_it. I knew the feeling coursing through my vains was intense jealousy. I wanted to be my sister. I wanted to have a simple life that didn't involve being chased. I wanted to have a date to prom. I wanted to be _pretty_.

I scooted quickly off of my bed and made my way through the house passing the family room full of bird-kids to take a running start to take off. I jumped into the air letting my wings carry me at super speed to get to the forest edge before quickly landing and sprinting inside as fast as I could. As I left the house I could hear the noise of confusion amongst my family. My tears seemed ceaseless as I made my way up a tall tree ascending as far as I could before finally stopping to lean my back against the thin trunk sobbing as I did so.

I let myself cry into my knees, curled into the fetal position, until I heard the snapping of twigs beneath my person and realized someone had found me. This sent me to my feet, tears now a constant stream, for this was only an example of how my life could _never_ be normal.

"It's OK Max. It's just me." Fang jumped up into the tree and sat on a limb next to me while I put my head back onto my knees. "What's wrong? Why'd you storm off like that?" His arms went around me and pulled me onto his lap. I disregarded the action, only because my mind refused to focus on anything that didn't involve my homliness.

I just cried onto his shoulder mumbling words and phrases such as, "abnormal" and "ugly." Fang just held me while I cried. He didn't say anything, he just held me. I thought about this action and realized how horrible I must look and how annoyed he should be about a peice of worthlessness like me ruining his shirt. This however sent me into another round of sobbing where the words I mumbled changed to "sorry" and "shirt."

Fang held me to his chest tightly, saying to me, "Don't be sorry Max. I don't mind you soaking my shirt."

My sobs soon dissipated and I pressed my swollen, red eyes into Fang's neck while he reiterated his first question.

I looked up into his dark brown eyes letting one last tear spill before apologizing over and over. Fang placed one hand over my mouth while he used the other one to wipe the tear from my cheek. His gaze intently locked with mine. "Why should you be _sorry_ Max? What is it?"

"I've never been enough. I can't give Iggy his eyes back. I can't send Nudge to school to make friends. I can't give Gazzy a father to look up to and play catch with. I can't give my baby girl a mommy to read to her and buy her stuffed bears. I can't give you your own room in the house, nor could I afford to buy you a laptop with a world-wide wirel-"

Fang interrupted. "I don't need any of those things. You know that _all_ of the kids would trade all of that for the life we have now. I know _I_'d give up my lapt-"

I disregurarded the words. "The sad thing is, is that it isn't even _about_ that! All it took was one look in the mirror to see what a _freak_I am. I was looking in the mirror today and noticed how homely I looked. I'm throwing a huge fit because _I_ can't have a normal life. Because _I_ can't look like someone who is fully human. I am sitting here crying into your shoulder because I can't go to prom like Ella can. I'm crying because I'm not _beautiful_. I'm crying because no matter how much I try I can't be good enough to buy all of you these things and to be/provide a mom for the kids. I'm so _selfish_."

I took a breath to continue, but Fang cut me off once again. "Your not selfish. And, yes, your not a super model every day. You sometimes sleep in a forest or a cave, places with dirt and bugs and other gross gunk. You're pretty damn beautiful considering.

I barely had to register this statement before his lips were pressed against mine, soft as butter (and I don't mean a stick of butter, I mean the margarine that it actually soft yummy). I leaned into him, pressing my whole body against his, tipping my head sideways as to deepen the kiss and bring him even closer. I was silently thanking what ever deity was out there that I had someone that could read me like a book and know exactly what I wanted, and oh, my God, _kissing_.......Fang nibbled my bottom lip and swept his tongue across it, begging for entrance. I allowed his tongue into my mouth and moaned quietly as i felt it rub against mine. Just as his hands were starting to tighten I broke the kiss off. His hands still gripped the back of my waist tightly to make sure I couldn't run away like I had last time in the cave.

I felt a rush of panic and, as it dissolved, I felt unease in the bottom of my stomach. Still holding me close and watching my face as these emotions played across my face, he waited for me to start struggling from his grasp. I scooted my bottom backwards to make the position less intimate, not really accomplishing anything because, well.....I was straddling him. I blushed and attempted to further extract myself, but as I lifted myself from his body he pulled me back down hard, our torsos pressed together once again.

I felt like I couldn't breathe, because I was _scared_. I had fought against Erasers and a semblance of other monsters, but I couldn't handle some affection? This just proved that I wasn't normal, and therefor not good enough. I felt tears, once again, well up in my eyes.

"Max," Fang continued to watch me face crumple, "please. Let me love you."

"I can't Fang, I just can't." a few more tears fell down my face as Fang brought his hand to my face and wiped my tears away. I was still struggling out of his his grasp.

"Why not? I know you are attracted to me. Why won't you just let go for once? Let. Me. Love. You. Please."

"O-okay" I said, not believing that he really wanted me in that way. Why should he? I wasn't pretty like Ella or my mom. I just stopped fighting at that point. What was the point of pulling away? I might as well let him try to prove me wrong. I didn't really have any other choices. I fell limp against him.

"I'm going to prove it to you." He said reading my mind once again "You are the most beautiful thing in my world. Actually you _are_ my world" Fang rotated me once again to pick me up bridal style and dropped out of the tree, carefully making sure I wasn't jostled or bumped against anything. He changed my position once again and picked me up like a sleeping toddler. I, facing him, put my head on his shoulder and my legs around his waist. We walked home slowly, taking our time. When we approached the house the sun was starting to set and I let a few stray tears spill at the beauty. I hugged Fang's chest tighter and prayed he wouldn't see me cry again. We made it through the front door and Fang walked past the kids and Iggy, who frowned, only hearing one set of footsteps. Iggy shot a confused look at the kids and I suppose that Angel mentally informed him of our position. We continued on to the bedroom I shared with Ella and I felt Fang began to lay me down on the bed I clenched to him tighter.

"Don't worry honey, I will be back in a few minutes with a drink of water and some medicine from the major headache that's probably setting into your head at this point."

I smiled. Fang could read me like a book. I just laid down and waited for my water, rubbing my eyes, feeling better already.

* * *

(Fang pov)

As I laid her down on her bed, I felt her hold onto me tighter. I smiled sadly and told her that I would be back with some medicine for her headache. She needed to sleep this off and I also needed to inform the kids just so they wouldn't say the wrong thing and set her off again. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water with headache medicine that would put her to sleep fast. I then walked into the living room to find all of the kids looking at me expectantly while Angel's face looked sad. "Well you guys," I said sitting on the couch for a second, looking each of them in the eye before I continued "Max had a meltdown, and I think it's unwise to leave you guys out of the loop. So, as of now, you will act modestly different toward Max. She is sad because she thinks that she isn't good enough to take care of you. While that's not true, only time is going to show her that. Let her baby you and take care of you for a little while and she'll be okay. Now I have to take this medicine to her. I want you guys in bed by the time she falls asleep. I will be in to check." We stacked our fists and tapped them before saying good night.

I went to my room to change before I went to Max. I pulled off my tear sodden shirt and I decided that I shouldn't put one back on because I was probably going to get cried on again. Not that I minded...

I went back into the room with Max, laying down next to her and sitting her up to take the medicine. I laid her head back down on a pillow only to have her shift to lay down almost on top of me. She looked up at my eyes and then back down at my lips. I shot an eyebrow up and she scooted up the length of my body to put her forehead against mine. I felt her put one knee in between my thighs. I held her close to kiss her lips chastely, but she held on and deepened the kiss rubbing her body against mine in an attempt to get me going. She wasn't failing. I groaned as her hands fell into my hair and pulled lightly. I clutched onto her for dear life afraid if I didn't I'd fall away. _Wow, hot damn, it's a good thing Ella had decided to sleep over at her friend's house. This should be illigal it's so good... _

She broke off the kiss and trailed her lips down my neck. I stifled a moan. Her hands traced my abs and then ghosted down to my pants to lightly brush my now apparent hard-on. I hissed and took her hands away from that area. Lacing my fingers through hers, I connected my mouth to hers one more time before pulling back and looking at her, our eyes level. She tried to pull her hands away I refused, so she settled for rubbing herself against me pressing her boobs into my chest and bringing her knee to grind onto my erection. I groaned again and pulled away from her extracting myself from her grasp but keeping her hands in mine.

"What was that baby?" I looked into her eyes, my lungs panting.

"I just thought we could....you know" Max stammered dropping her gaze to the bed between us.

"Sex?" I said incredulously. I blushed and put my finger under her chin to bring her eyes to mine. "We're you really going to have sex with me? Just like that? After you've pushed me away for a whole year?"

Her eyes welled up with tears. _Shit_. I shouldn't have said that. I should _not_ have said that.

"I-I'm sorry." She rolled over and I heard a hearty sniff before I pulled her backward onto my bare chest.

"Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No." her angry voice lied. "Just go to bed. Your own bed."

"You don't mean that. I know I hurt your feelings, but I'd rather hurt your feelings than be the asshole that takes advantage of you. I care for you and, yes I have dreamed about the moment you'd be attracted to me, but I'm not going to let you have sex with me to prove to yourself that you're pretty." I turned her around to face me.

"I've been through a lot. I've watched people die and I've lived in a dog crate, but" I said, "I'd do it all again to be here right now. Right here with you."

She latched onto me again and whispered something that sounded like thank you and began drifting off. Her death grip slackened and I slipped out from under her putting her head on a pillow before kissing her lips lightly.

I went to open the door to the room and when I pulled it open, Iggy, Nudge, The Gasman, and Angel fell through the door way. I glared and they all stood up. I looked at Angel expectantly and she simply said, "We heard everything"

My face reddened and I opened my mouth to tell them to go back to bed when I was cut off by Iggy. "Hey kids, go to bed. Fang and I need to have a man talk."

"I'm a man! I can stay! Right Fang?" The Gasman

"Sure, whatever." I replied walking to the room I shared with the two boys. _This is going to be bad....very bad._

* * *

_**(A/n: Wow! So do u guys like it? Should it be continued? TO LOLCATS: I can has feedback? This will either be a hit or miss, so let me know! And by the way, Fang is OOC in this story because how else could he confess his love? REVIEW!!)**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**(A/n: So I was writing in the car and I shut my laptop, deleteing the whole chapter. I'll write down what I remember of it. :/ I think what I've written and changed is better though so enjoy, and for those of you that enjoyed Gazzy's part and going to love him even more in this chapter. Please read and Review.)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of this novel. These belong to James Patterson.

* * *

(Fang Pov)

I walked into my room, or shall I say my death, silently. I looked around at my jade green room and I waited for Iggy to say something. Finally he spoke up:

"Get any?"

I scowled at him and then said to him, "Do you really think I'd take advantage of Max like that? She was practically crying everytime she saw somthing that was pretty or girly. I _did_ however get to first...."

Iggy sat up so fast that he made himself dizzy. **_(A/n: heh that rhymed....)_ **"Dude! Spill!"

"Well she ran into the forest. I heard her sobbing, found her in a tree, and then climbed it. I pulled her into my lap and waited till she cried it all out and then I told her how much I loved her and how much you guys loved her. Then....well....we sort of made-out. It was _hot_ man. She straddled me and her boobs were pressed against me."

"Did you touch them?" Iggy's eyebrows rose expectantly.

"Not with my hands. I've felt up many a girl, but not Max. Yet." I smirked.

"You just failed your man test. Hand over your man card." Iggy held out his hand waiting for me to pull out my invisable card and place it in his hand.

I did so with my head hung low.

I glanced over to see Gazzy with a confused look. "What's a man card?"

Iggy smiled "It's somthing Fang just got taken away because he is whipped. It's a joke about him not going farther than kissing with Max yesterday."

Gazzy still looked confused, but nodded none the less. We'd have to have the talk with him soon.

"I have to go....umm.....take care of a problem." I said to Iggy straining my voice so he might know what I was talking about.

Iggy laughed "Dn't be to long. I've had everyone take their showers already, so you free to go."

"Thanks man." I walked into the bathroom and turned the shower to the hottest it could go. I got into the shower and thought only of Max.

* * *

(Max Pov)

I woke up to a very bright room. I was stiff from sleeping and I knew I had slept too long. I looked ove at my clock to see eleven thirty. _Seventeen hours_? That was a record. I looked down to see the huge sweatshirt hoodie that I'd changed into when Fang retrieved the medicine. I got up out of bed and made my way to the kitchen because, being a bird-kid, I was, of course, hungry.

The kids were all sitting around in the living room, adjacent to the kitchen, and they smiled when they saw my happy face.

Fang stood and made his way to me pulling me into a close hug. I angled my face up to look at his only to have him close the distance between us and kiss me softly. I quickly broke it off, in fear of morning breath.

He looked at me questioningly and I cut my eyes in the direction of the kids. He smiled and pushed me toward the bathroom to brush my teeth. I avoided looking at the mirror and quickly came out, my smiling face turned void of emotion.

I could hear the kids talking about the show that was on television and I could see Fang and Iggy looking bored. I went to sit in between them. Gazzy saw me and looked up with a confused face.

"Are you okay Gazzy?" I asked brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I have a question, Max," He said a little downcast. "but I feel stupid for not knowing already."

"It's okay baby-doll, you can ask me anything." I smiled.

He returned my smile whole heartedly then said, "What's first?"

Fang and Iggys' eyes went wide and their face turned to pure horror. I turned to Gazzy again and asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well Fang and Iggy were talking last night and Fang said that he got to fi-"

"Thats enough Gazzy!" Fang said, his eyes going wide with fear. He then turned to me. "We were talking about playing baseball on the Wii."

To say the least I wasn't happy with how Fang had talked to the guys about our personal business. Then I went red realizing that he probably told them that I'd tried to jump Fang yesterday night. Fang probably told them all about how I'd forced myself on him. I wasn't going to let him see me cry, so, before the tears welled up I made my way to the door quietly and shut it softly behind me, giving Fang a message: I wasn't mad, I was just hurt. I walked around to the house went though my window, put a pair of jeans on and grabbed my pocket knife, only to retreat out of the window again.

I looked at my watch. I had 1 minute till the bus came so I waited. I got on the bus, paid and made my way to the back. I needed to think, so I got off at a stop near a diner that was called "Sid's" _**(A/n: My dad used to be good friends with a guy that owns a Sid's Diner. Their shakes are the best!)**_

I walked into the diner and sat on the bar. I ordered a coney and a deluxe hamburger. While I waited for my coney I tapped my fingers on the bar. The coney I ordered was slid down the bar toward me and I smiled as a waiter came up to refill my drink.

The guy was around six feet tall and his hair was black. "Hey," he said giving me a cute smile, "I don't think I've seen you in here before. What's your name?"

I quickly thought this through. Was giving him my real name a bad thing? All of the erasers were gone, so I didn't see any harm in it.

"Max" I smiled, "And you?"

"Robert," He winked. I blushed and ate a bite of my coney looking him straight in the eyes.

"Like your coney?" he said while I was chewing.

"It's great" I replied when done eating.

"I made it. It's all in the slaw." _**(A/n: If you guys don't know what a coney is, it's a hot dog with chili or slaw on it. Slaw is a mix of very finely chopped or shredded cabbage, mayonase, dill pickle juice, and salt and pepper. The ingrediants change varying on the part of the country you're in.)**_

I smiled up at him. I got my burger and finished it. When I was getting my bank card out, I was glad that I'd told him my real name. He rang me up at the register by the door and then said, "Can I have your number?"

I took the pen that I'd signed my recipt with and wrote my cell phone number on his forearm. I smiled and then proceeded out the door to wait at the bus stop. The rest of my trip was uneventful and by the time I'd made it home I saw that Ella's car was back in the driveway. I smiled and hurried up the steps to go and see Ella. I opened the door to see two people pacing and no Fang or Iggy. My mother and half sister looked up and shreiked as the made their way over to me in a huge frenzy of hugs.

"Ay Dios! Max! Where have you been? Fang and Iggy went out to find you but they couldn't I was on the verge of calling the police!"

"I'm okay mom. I just had to go out for a while and think." I patted her back while she kept hugging me.

"We didn't find her Dr. Martinez. She must have gone-" Fang's sentence was cut off as he saw me and mom let go of me to let me hug him. Like I was going to let that happen.

I went over beside him and hugged Iggy. I then said, "I have to go the the restroom" and walked as fast as I could out of the room without letting Ella and Dr. Martinez know that something was up.

I avoided the mirrors and listened out side of the bathroom to hear if Fang was out there when I was 90 percent sure there was no one. I cracked the door open. I looked through and decided the coast was clear. I made it to my room and I shut the door behind me and sat on my chair, only to see Fang appear on my bed. _Shit._

I jumped about ten feet and then glared.

"We need to talk." He frowned.

"Seems like you talked enough with Iggy when I fell asleep." _He is in for it...._

* * *

_**(A/n: I'm so glad that you guys liked my story! I got five reviews and I'm hoping for more soon! The more reviews the faster I type. ;) What will happen in the next chappter? Will Fang and Max work out their differences, or will she leave for good? next post will be either tomorrow afternoon of tomorrow night!)**_

**_-Singdiva1994_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**(A/n: Hey you guys sorry about posting so late. I got my laptop taken away by my 'rents! :( I love all of these reviews and keep 'em rolling. ;) Here's the next chapter!)**_

My hands were on my hips as I stared down Fang. His eyes went wide as he stood up and took a step back. I advanced on him. "Let's not be hastey Max. Why don't we step outside for a minute? Come on baby." He said taking my hand.

I ripped my hand away from his and walked downstairs and out into the back yard. "Talk." I said simply.

He talked fast, explaining as much as he could without getting hit. "I was talking to Iggy about you and me after you fell asleep. I didn't really pay attention to The Gasman, but apparently he was listening in and I couldn't really put the words back into my mouth once they had gotten out." He backed up a step. "It was just locker room talk, but I seem to remember Iggy asking if we had sex and me saying no because I didn't want to take advantage of you."

"Is that really the reason you stopped me last night?" I asked quietly, my face loosing all emotion.

"Of course it is. Why else would I say no?" Fang looked confused and pulled me to him, brushing my hair out of my eyes.

"Maybe because you didn't want me like that?" I said not meeting his eyes.

"You don't get a boner for an ugly girl Max." Fang smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"So you do actually want me like that?" I looked up at him hesitantly.

"I asked if I hurt your feelings. I told you that I'd go through everything again for you. I wish you'd believe me. This would be alot easier." He said, quickly closeing the space between our lips.

I kissed him back hard. I needed him, right now. I pressed myself against him and melded my body into his.

* * *

(Fang pov)

Max and I flew around all day. And when I say this, I mean I picked her up like a toddler and I flew us around. We kissed and I knew that now more than ever, our relationship was more emotional than physical. We didn't have eachother to just fulfil our physical needs. God I sound like a woman.

I was currently showering trying to get rid of my hard-on, which was derived by Max truly.

After I had taken care of my problem, I stepped out of the shower, drying myself. Shit. I forgot my clothes. I walked out into the hallway with only a towel around my waist, heading to my room. Max's head popped out of her room, saw my chest, and blushed, looking me up and down. I stopped walking and smirked at her.

She shook her head, regained her dignity and went back in her room.

I went to my room to put some sweat pants on. I didn't put a shirt on, just because I knew she'd be staring.

I walked into her room and saw her laying on her bed, her head in her knees. She sniffed loudly and sat on her bed, pulling her into my lap. I wrapped my arms around her and she put her her head on my bare shoulder.

"How come you have to be so beautiful Fang?" Max looked up at my eyes and that's when I saw the tears in her eyes.

I wiped away her tears. "I am not beautiful! Men can't be beautiful!" I exclaimed this to her with an indignant face.

She laughed. "No. Fang you really are. I swear!" Her tears dried and she sat up straight. "How do you always make me laugh when I want to cry?"

"Oh....I don't know....Like this?" I asked and began tickleing her. She squirmed, and squealed, trying to get out of my grasp. Like I'd let that happen...

I tackled her under me and I lifted up her shirt so I could see her middrift. I blew a raspberry there and she squealed even louder. Laughing hysterically, she slapped me with her palms trying to move me away. As I blew another raspberry she screamed, "Fang!" and kept squirming.

Iggy popped his head in our door. "God! Could you guys keep it down? We have kids in the house and Fangs really not _that_ good in bed. Just saying." Iggy left the room and Max stared open mouthed after him.

I, however, died laughing. Max slapped me, "This is _not_ funny! This is so embarassing! What's my mom going to think? Oh God. I bet Ella is afraid to come up to her own room!" Her face turned red and she got up to start pacing.

I was still laughing.

She glared at me. I contained my laugh and now had a smile on my face. I went over to her and kissed her cheek with a loud smack. She giggled and gave me a hug.

"You _are_ awful cute when you're all flustered" I said nuzzling her neck.

"Shut up" She replied turning back into old Max. I took her hand and led us down stairs to dinner.

We ate with the family and Dr. Martinez was talking about her day at work when she addressed Max to talk about a subject we all knew was coming. "Well....I've been thinking about the lack of attacks lately and I think the Flock should resume their schooling. This, of course, would be only until your life is in danger and then I suggest taking home-schooling books with you, so you can remain brushed up on your education while still saving the planet." Dr. Martinez, knowing Max would be wary of this, continued, "Have a talk about it together and get back with me in a couple of days. I hope you will have come to a decision by Friday of this week so that, if needed, we could resume your education. You would be going to a non-uniformed privite school that holds grades K-12. I'll make sure you guys will be able to have all the same lunch time and as many classes together as possible."

Max sat silent for a minute, thinking. She eventually replied, "We'll discuss it. Last time the kids went to school, we got in a huge mess. Maybe if the kids want to go and they agree to behave, it could be arranged. I'll discuss it with them tonight have them think about it and decide by tomorrow to give you tomorrow, Friday and all weekend to set things up if we decide to go." Her face remained blank throughout the whole monologue. It looked like she spoke exactly what she was thinking, adding to it as she went.

Dr. Martinez looked at me and smiled. It was almost certain victory from here. Max was optimistic meaning a little sweet talking from yours truly, and she'd be jello.

We all finished eating and Max and I did the dishes. I washed and she dried. I looked at her as we started. "I think we should go."

"I agree, but I can't be getting calls from the principal telling me that The Gasman and Iggy have set off a bomb in the womans restroom or a stinkbomb in the hallway. I have a huge self confidence issue that I'm trying to deal with right now and I don't know if I can handel disiplining them the correct way."

"Then leave it up to me. I'm a big boy I can handel diciplining the kids, but you'll still have to help out and guide me, but I could handel it otherwise." I handed her the last of the dishes.

"I'll agree to that as long as they agree to try to look normal." She finished drying and grabbed my hand to pull me to the room where the whole Flock was waiting for our discussion.

* * *

(Max pov)

"I want everyone to put their openions in the discussion. I want to know if you want to go back to school and why." I sat down, hand still intertwined with Fang's.

"I think this would be fun. There's not a uniform, so we could all wear what we want and we wouldn't have to worry about our wings showing. We could go shopping!" Nudge smiled facing all of us.

"I could play Swan Lake again. I could have friends my age." Angel held onto Celeste almost bouncing on the ground with excitement.

"I will have to get used to the hallways and other passages around the school, but otherwise I think its good. Fang can describe the hot chicks." Iggy smirked.

"I don't think that will be going on." I glared at Fang.

"I didn't say it baby" Fang whispered, lips at my ear .

I smiled, "Gazzy?"

"I think it would be a really fun thing to do, but I think that we should scope out the place for potential threats before we begin school. We should take note of exits and things that we could make a quick escape from if something were to happen, or if we simply feel uncomfortable." Gazzy said, being practical for once.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A/n: Monday, April 12, 2010 I just wrote half of my chapter on the internet only to have it erased when I tried to save it. I feel like punching something! UGH! Anyway, I am sorry for the mispelled words and other editing mistakes in the last chapter. I posted it as soon as I finished it to tide my readers over until this chapter could be written. I had this whole long speech about everthing going on with me but I don't feel like retyping it, so maybe next chapter. I hate being set back and it's happened like a million times. I am now writing on a stupid WordPad in hopes that this will actually save my damn work!**_

_**Hey guys. I took a break from writing this and am now picking up where I left off {normally I write chapters all the way through without stopping}. I am sitting in a theater chair in my house watching TV while doing this and I wanted to tell you what has happened to me in the past few days. Yesterday I was playing in a softball tournament and I hurt my knee pretty badly. I hyper-extended it. Please pray that there is nothing that is seriously wrong with me. I could loose my scholarship and that is not good. Don't ask where I'll be going to school. I believe highly in internet saftey so I will give out no personal information and that includes my name and where I live. My knee really hurts, so I'm going to guilt you into reviewing....ha-ha. It really does hurt though.)**_

(Fang Pov)

I walked up the metal steps of the bus Max's hand in mine. I felt her tense up but walk down the isle all the same. She sheperded the kids into one section and we sat behind them. She was taking deep breaths and I knew she was having a panic attack. I pulled her into my lap and started murmuring to her and rocking her. Her breaths became less shallow and she held onto me tightly for the rest of the ride. Half way through the ride, the guy sitting in the seat next to us looked at me questioningly. I replied, "She is extrememly claustrofobic. She will be fine in a minute when she becomes more comfortable when she realizes that is not really a giant yellow death trap." I earned a slap for that smartmouth comment.

I looked down, "Love you too" I said sarcastically

My reddened cheek was kissed, but Max put her head near mine and then waited for the bus to let us off at the school. As soon as the bus stopped Max darted out and I followed her apologizing to everyone she trampled. Max got out then latched on to me, giving me a heady kiss on the mouth. I liked this....Ha-ha.

"Is there any other small place we can squeeze through?" I asked hoping for a laugh.

Sure enough, I got one joined with a half-hearted shove that didn't move me.

We all walked into the Elementary/Middle School building. Max, Iggy and I went our seperate ways dropping off Angel, Gazzy and Nudge. I took the Gasman to his class and sent out a prayer to Max hoping she had an easy time with Angel.

* * *

(Max Pov)

I took Angel's hand and went into Mrs. Newman's First Grade class. I walked up to the teacher and waited for her attention. After she finished talking to the child, she turned to Angel and I. I could feel her sizing us up as she greeted us and pointed Angel to where she should hang her coat.

She watched Angel walk off and then turned to me, frowning slightly. "Are you Angel's mother" she asked this hesitant but politely, seeing that I was really too young to have a child this age.

I smiled, "She's my pride and joy and a daughter to me, but I didn't birth her if that's what you're asking. Her mother gave her and her brother up for adoption just like my parents did to my self and the rest of my brothers and sisters. I live with my real mom now that I found her and we adopted the rest of the kids now that we are together. I raised Angel and her brother Zephyr and Tiffany-Krystal another little girl. Two boys my age live with us too. Jeff is like my brother and Nick is my boyfriend. Angel here is a very smart girl, but just needs a little bit of help learning. She hasn't had a good school experiance and I hope that changes here." I looked up at the clock on the wall. "I have to go or I'll be late to school. I'll go have a small chit-chat with Angel and then I'll be off. It was nice talking to you." I smiled and turned on my heel to Angel. I squatted in front of her like a mom would do on her childs first day and straightened her shirt. "No funny buisness. Behave and be normal. I love you and I'll see you at lunch baby doll." She gave me a hug and I kissed her head.

I walked outside the door to see the boys waiting on me. I grabbed Fang's hand and we all walked to the highschool building. As we approached the building we saw kids that were around our age come out and in the giant building doors. We all had the same schedule except Iggy had a different fourth hour because he had wanted to take mechanics instead of creative writing. He didn't want to take that class simply because he knew Fang and I wanted a class alone and Mechanics was 2,000 times more fun than writing in a book.

"Steps coming Iggy. About six inches deep and four inches tall. Coming in 3 paces." I said quickly.

Iggy held onto the rail and walked up them so normally that you wouldn't have known that he was blind. I admired Iggy for the fact that he didn't let blindness stop him. The guy was detered alot and he always came through. I feel bad about what is about to happen to him all day because he would be molly-coddled until they all realized that he was able to do many things by himself.

We walked through the school giving Iggy directions and tapping his hands for different signals to show him where to go. "Hot girl 12 o'clock." Fang grinned. I smacked him and pulled my hand from his. He frowned and grabbed my hand. Yanked it away again and went to the other side of Iggy. We didn't talk except for directions and we made it to class about 20 minutes early.

"Maybe we should go find out lockers since we have so much time on our hands." Fang and I made our way to the lockers and helped Iggy along too. Once we told him where to go, we wouldn't have to tell him how to get back, but that was just how Iggy worked. We opened our lockers and stuffed all of our books besides our first hour class which just happened to be Geometry. I pulled out a small folder and put a small stack of notebook paper in it.

As we walked back to the classroom, Fang slowed down and drifted behind Iggy and I. I was wondering what he was doing, but then I felt a hand in my right back pocket. I turned around to punched him, but he stooped me, pulling me into a kiss. I melted like butter and then put my arms around his waist and followed Iggy. Fang put his arm around me so I leaned into him.

We got back to the class just as the first bell rang. We all (minus Iggy) looked over to the teacher's desk to find a big and tall man. We walked over to his desk and I smiled letting go of Fang. Fang drop his arm too, to my waist, but pulled his mouth into a straight line. The classic Fang smile.

"Hello I'm Coach Reagan and I'm your Geometry teacher. I expect that you are Jeff, Max and Nick?" Coach Reagan said in a very expectant voice.

"I'm Max." I started, "And this is Nick" I motioned to Fang "and Jeff" pointing to Iggy.

"Okay I've set you all at the back near the windows because I know about Max's claustrofobia. Jeff, I realize that you're blind so I have come up with an alterna-"

"I will _not_ take an alternate course!" Iggy yelled. The Coach looked startled, but Iggy continued. "I am just as capable or even more so than people that can see. Blindness, Coach, isn't a disadvantage, but an advantage. I have better hearing than you and all of the people in this school. So don't go makeing excuses for me."

"I'm sorry son." The coach began. "You can take the regular course. If you need any help from me, let me know. Maybe your friends will be able to explain the lectures to you in more details when they are over. Class will be starting in five minutes so take a seat at the very back left of the room."

"Three paces 12 o' clock then seven paces three o' clock. Seat on your right." I said and walked to my seat, Fang sitting in between Iggy and I. Some other students were in the class through the whole scene and witnessed Iggy walking to his seat with precision. They were impressed. I could tell. We started the lesson and basically reexplained everything to Iggy once we were done. We would have Angel project images into his mind when we got home. For now we did our homework and Fang guided Iggy's hand on the paper, tracing the problem. Soon he decided to just outline every problem in his workbook hard with pen so Iggy could feel his paper and not ask for help every single problem.

We read the last problem to Iggy (it was a word problem) and he finished just as the bell rang. We made our way to our lockers and then helped Iggy to Spanish, hugging the wall so he could count the paces it took him to get there. We went through basically the same drill except Sna. Love said things first in Spanish and then said them in English.

When class started she said, "Abren sus libros en la página doscientos setentayuno. Ponga sus libros debajo del escritorio y repetan el vocabulario después de mí." and then said, "Open your books to page two hundred seventy-one. Put your workbooks under your desk and repeat the vocabulary after me."

This class went better than Geometry because it was a mostly an oral class. The bell rang and we walked to the Elementary School to eat lunch with the kids. We met Nudge and The Gasman on the benches as planned and I sent Iggy to go get Angel. I would have gone to get her, but all the food was in my bag and it wasn't like Iggy could help with the distribution. I had planned our whole meal out before we went to the store so I had all of the food groups. The only weird thing about this was I packed an entire days worth of food instead of a meals worth. I fished out long baguets of bread they were about three ounces a peice and I cut them open with Fang's pocket knife (which I retrieved myself *wink-wink*) and buttered them very lightly. I pulled out my still hot meatballs and cut them up into eighths before I placed them and the sause in the sandwhich bread. I got out the paper plates, cutting each of the sanwhiches into fourths I stacked them onto the plates and let everyone dig in while I poured milk into cups. I opened up a very full tupperware container of mixed vegetables. I scooped the mix of chopped spinach, broccoli, asparagus, and diced red, green and yellow bell peppers on to everyones plates. I then brought out miniature fruit cups and put one next to everyone. I filled up everyones milk again then sat down to eat. I had dessert for everyone (miniature ice cream cups), but I would wait for everyone to finish. The meal tasted delicious if I do say so myself. I felt like a mother hen taking care of her chicks. I watched them finish their food and throw their trash away. When I was finished, Fang picked up my trash and I got up to hand out the ice cream cups. Everyone ate their desserts with their plastic spoons and then threw those away too.

We had about fifteen minutes till class started again. I needed to get Angel back, so Fang went with Iggy, The Gasman, and I to Angel's class, leaving Nudge to find her way, letting her visit with her friends outside. I wanted to meet The Gasman's teacher anyway. I held Fang's hand as we walked into Angel's class. We went to talk to Mrs. Newman.

I smiled, "Hey Mrs. Newman. This is my boyfriend Nick, my brothers Jeff and Zephyr." I said this as Gazzy ran to help Angel with her coat.

Mrs. Newman shook Fang's hand and held her hand out for Iggy to shake. He stood there unaware and confused as to why we were silent. She looked at him awkwardly, then dropped her hand in the same fashion.

I quickly started talking so she didn't feel too bad, "Jeff is blind. He didn't see you hand Mrs. Newman."

Iggy blushed and held out his hand for Mrs. Newman to shake and she shook it smiling.

I laughed, "I'm rolling my eyes Jeff." I turned to Mrs. Newman and smiled for the millionth time today, "Has Angel been trouble?"

"No Ma'am. I could practically see her halo at the top of her head." Mrs. Newman looked at Fang as she said this and then to Iggy.

"We better be getting back babe, we still need to drop Gazzy off and then get back to class. You can ask her about Angel's day when we pick her up." Fang let go of my hand and then grabbed my waist.

"You read my mind," I said pecking his jaw. I then turned to yell to Gazzy, "Come on Zephyr, we have ten minutes to meet your teacher and get back to class." then to Angel, "Be good. See you when school's out. I love you." She ran over and hugged me and Fang. I kissed her head again, Fang did too, and we walked out the door and hurridly made our way to Gazzy's class. We made it in and out of there without much hassle and assured the teacher that if anything was to change in his currently calm demeanor, that we should be notified after school. He assured us, "He has been a great kid all day, he is a little rowdy, but a great kid all in all."

I smiled, "We'll all be back for a full report after school." I knelt before Gazzy, "You be good and I'll be bac at three o'clock to pick you up. I love you." I kissed his forehead and he gave me a huge hug.

"Come on baby, we're going to be late." Fang took my hand and we went to our last class with Iggy.

_**(A/n: As you might not have heard, my MRI for my knee is today, so I'm posting this earlier, and I'll write the next half of today right now. I'll post that as soon as I'm completely through and have enough reviews.)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**(A/n: We're 95% sure my knee has no tear in it. I'm 100% sure because it dosen't hurt. Doc says everything is connected alright so I either have a partial tear or none at all. Either I have a very high pain tolerance, or there's nothing wrong with it.)**_

(Max Pov)

"Fang." I said crossing the yard slowly to the highschool. We had sent Iggy ahead to go to our lockers and put our huge lunch bag away. He knew we wanted some alone time between classes so he had gone ahead.

"Yeah?" He had walked forward into a covering of trees and we looked at each other in the eye. We looked around and saw a full canopy of trees and not a soul was around.

I didn't answer him. I just leaned backward against a tree and pulled him to me as I went. He pressed his lips to mine and pressed his body harder into mine. I moaned as I felt his hand graze the small of my back and inch lower to grab my ass. He pushed me upwards and our lips were more even to kiss. We both knew we had to go soon, so Fang pulled back and said, "So this is the tree?"

"What tree?" I asked dazedly as he kissed my neck lightly.

"The tree you want me to carve our initials in." Fang got a very wry grin on his face when he looked up at me.

I pushed him off of me and stormed away. I walked fastly to our lockers and opened mine quickly before leaving Fang and Iggy to find their own way to English.

"Baby! I was kidding." I heard as I continued storming to away.

I arrived about two minutes till the final bell and I sat in a seat by the window. Fang came in around 30 seconds later Iggy on his tail, concentrating very hard to remember all of his steps here.

"I was kidding Max! I really was. Can't you take a joke anymore?"

"I can take a joke _Nick_. I however choose to think that one was cruel."

"I thought you were really cute laying there holding my hand while Doc did you're surdgery. It is my favorite memory of all time because you wouldn't have admitted that when you we sober." Fang smiled hugely. "I'm sorry for teasing you, honey. I love you."

_Dammit._ I melted like butter......again, and then proceeded to hold his had until class started. He held the hand my mom had done surdgery on and pulled my scars up to his mouth to kiss. My smiled got bigger. "I accept your apology. I love you too." I would have said his name, but there were people around potentially listening in and I would have had to call him Nick and that didn't feel right.

Class started and the English teacher (Mr. Webber) showed us to our correct seats and class began. I sat behind a rather tall boy he had slick black hair, but it wasn't oily. I hadn't seen his face, but I'm sure he was nice-looking just by the way it was styled. It looked sort of familiar, but I'd seen a million faces today so I probably just recognized him from the hallway or outside. It wasn't that big of a school, so he could easily have passed me in the hall and introduced himself.

The bell finally rang and we went with Iggy to find the mechanics room and then we made our way back to the English room for creative writing. The kids in that class that were with us in English last hour just stayed in the room there weren't very many in the class just a handful of kids.

More kids trickled into the room as the time until class lessened. I was currently in Fang's lap, eyes in his neck, thinking about my latest freak out. I didn't really freak that much. I mean. so I stormed off. Big whoop. I knew Fang was getting tired of me being sensitive. He wouldn't have yelled "Can't you take a joke anymore?"

I should break up with him. I'm just a bother. What reason does he have to like me? I needed to give him a reason to stay with me. I started to kiss up his neck. I felt him stiffen, turn into the emotionless wall, and then relax, pulling me closer. I let my tongue slip in between my lips for half of a second before I slicked it back in.

I could feel his pants stiffen. I pulled away looking bashfully up at him. He smiled, his lips at my ear, "Don't worry I wore extra tight pants. No one will notice. When we get home you can fix it for me." He kissed my ear and I could swear his pants got a little tighter.

The bell rang ad I blushed getting off of Fang's lap and back into the seat I'd sat in during English. I liked the fact that I didn't feel trapped while in this class room. This

"We have already written our own versions of 'A Modest Proposal.' We will share these now." Mr. Webber held his hands out to the class, "Who would like to go first? Robert?"

"Okay." The tall, black haired boy stood. He went up to the stool in the middle of the room, turned around and sat on it. It was at this point I inhaled very quickly and then choked on air.

"Robert?" I yelled. "Oh my God." I continued under my breath. I put my face in my hands. "I.....umm.....Mr. Webber......can I.....bathroom." I grabbed the hall pass and dashed outside. I ran to the bathroom and pulled open the rather old door. I wedged it open and slid down the wall to sit on the floor. I sat on the floor for a while before I looked around. Then I started to hyper-ventilate because I realized where I was. I was in a small bathroom, with a huge, unwilling door blocking my only path out. I tried to open the door again and I couldn't because I was so upset. I yanked at the door and it wouldn't budge. I sat back down on the floor and began trying to breathe. I couldn't. I began to have a panic attack.

"Max. Get out here now. I can hear you flipping out." Fang's voice came from outside the bathroom. "I'm not coiming in to retrieve you. This isn't what I need to do on my first day. I'm opening the door and you are going to come out. Right now." He yanked the door with his Fang strength, "Let's go."

I got up and ran into his arms. I began crying and Fang yet again stood and held me.

He kissed my head a few times, and murmured comforting words into my ear. He pulled me down the hall by some lockers and he sat against them, me in his lap. "What was that whole thing about?"

I started sobbing again and tried to explain even though my face was pressed against his neck. "I...Robert...diner...bathroom...small...no windows...no breath...door.........scared......" I sobbed harder.

"Shh...It'll be okay. Obviously you know Robert from somewhere. I can make sure you never see him again if you don't want to. I don't know what you mean by the diner. You can use the bathroom by the front of the building that is bigger and the door works better. It'll be okay baby" He held me and shushed me.

I quieted within a few minutes. I got up and pulled him up with me. " What are we going to tell Mr. Webber?" I questioned.

"Easy. We'll pull the orphan card. We'll say Robert was your dad's name. You can tell me why you freaked about him later, unless he is an immidiate danger that is." Fang frowned down at me.

"He isn't a danger, he's actually really nice. I was just really surprised to see him and jumped up because I know you won't like him. He flirted with me. I'll give you the full, detailed situation later." I frowned in return.

We held hands and walked back to class. As we walked down the hallway to Mr. Webber's room, Fang turned and pressed me up against the wall. He pressed against me and kissed me hard. "I know we have problems baby, we can fix them. I'm not going to give up on us."

"Thank you." I looked into his eyes and kissed him one more time before we went into the classroom.

We explained everything to Mr. Webber he bought it and finished the class with no more interruptions. When we got out of school we let the kids go in the car with mom and we took a walk.

I held Fang's hand and we walked through the park. I planned to sit under a tree with him until I worked some of the problems we had.

"Can we talk?" Fang looked down at me. We walked to sit under a huge live oak. Fang sat down and I sat down in front of him, in between his legs. I turned a little and our eyes connected. I stared into his dark brown eyes and saw the world inside of them. I noticed the little speckled of gray in his eyes. He was beautiful. I held his gaze and slowly moved my face closer to his. We moved positions and layed to where his body hovered over mine, but keeping his weight completely free of my body. Our eyes slid closed as our lips touched. We kissed a slow, long kiss that held all the meaning in the world. We communicated through this kiss. He told me by the slow pace that he was patient. He told me through the kiss that he could wait until I was ready, that he wouldn't pressure me into sex or into anything else I wasn't ready for. My lips moved softly against his, our mouths remaining closed.

His hands caressed up the back of my body, light as a feather, to put his hands on my shoulders, then moved them lightly back down my body to press the small of my back upwards, into him, tight. Every inch of my body was a live wire. My heartbeat sped and my breath hitched. "Breathe baby." Fang murmured, breaking the kiss for the shortest moment before conneting his lips back to mine. My lips molded to his as his lips began to press harder against mine. Fang's lips became more urgent and pressed my body harder into his. I smashed my lips against his and a shutter of desire ran down my spine. I broke off the kiss to breathe, but Fang's lips never left my body. They traveled down my neck and lightly nipped the skin behind my ear. His lips were urgent and I could feel the message of his kiss this time too. He didn't _want_ to wait. He wanted and desired me just like I did him. He assured me through his hastiness that we were on the same page, and that the desire that rushed through me, rushed through him as well. He pushed me into the grass hard, grabbed my hips, and ground his hips against mine.

I moaned. The friction he created was incampacitating. He returned my moan and ground against me again moving his hands behind me, onto my ass and then pressed against me again, making all kinds of desires fill my lower abdomen. I could feel the outline of his hard-on and decided it was my turn to gain the upper hand. I disconnected our lips and rolled us over. I straddled him and pushed my hips into his erection, then threw my head back in ecstacy as he hit just the righ spot. "Unngh." Breathing in pants, I kissed him again, still straddling him. I ran my tongue across his lips and our tongues danced. We battled for dominance while grinding into each other again. He knew exactly what spots would melt me and he used it to his advantage by guiding my hips with his _very_ well developed arms. I felt a tightness running through me and this indescribable wave of pleasure ran through me like a current. "Oh Fang..."

He broke us off and held me back. I shot him an irritated look and tried to reconnect with him. He smiled, gently kissed me one last time, and pulled away. "We aren't ready. We have alot to talk about and we aren't familiar enough to do this. We've only been together for a week. We need to wait, and frankly, I don't have a condom." He frowned.

A deep rush of something that was unanimously different than happiness. My eyes were just a little too wet and I felt the strong urge to run from the room (or I would have if we were inside). I scooted away from him and he looked a little hurt. I scowled up at the beautiful live oak and felt the tears roll down the sides of my face and into my stupid, ugly hair. He pulled me to him and I inched farther away. He wasn't going to have that. I was pulled to him and I felt him sigh. He stroked my hair and told me how much he wanted me, after he read my mind of course. I laughed at my own joke. He laughed at my quick change of mood. "That was fast. I know I push you away sometimes, but I want you to know why that is. I love you. I love you first as my bestfriend and then as my girlfriend. I don't want to take things too fast with you and then mess it all up. Neither of us are ready for that and it would be immoral to take advantage of you like that."

He continued assuring me of his affection and eventually the conversation morphed into a more informational one. We talked about all of our insecurities and we talked about what happened today as well as the identity of Robert and how we met. We went home shortly after that and had spagetti for dinner.

I rounded the kids up and finally hassled them into their rooms and in their beds.

I was just getting into bed as I heard a knock on my door...

*Page Break*

_**(A/n: Okay so I lied! The rest of the night is next chapter. Things got a little heated in this chapter...the love scenes won't get much more graphic than that. I promise. I like this closeness between Fang and Max. Let me know where you want this to go. Flames accepted, but be nice about it. I love your reviews and will wait for five more until the next chapter is posted! **_

_**So some news on my knee: I have crutches and an elevator key at my school (My school is 4 floors plus a basement and an attic. No one goes on the fourth floor or the attic for class. Parts of the third floor are used but the rest is locked. We have classes in the basement, first floor, and second floor. We also have a few other buildings we go to for class like the band room and gym or the football/baseball fields). I got my MRI scan and will have the test results on Tuesday of next week. Wish me luck. My knee dosen't hurt as much anymore, but I can't walk. :[ **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A/n: Hello readers! I'm getting sick with anticipation. My MRI results are in tomorrow and I can't wait till I can walk at school without crutches! Here is a night in the life of Fang and Max! **_

_**Thank you to the following people for putting this story on their favorites: **__**, bailey27, bieberbaby124, CRS2013, danielleewen, Fallen Remains, greenflyingmonkeys, HiI'mYoungDragon, iheartfang, kirena45, Lizziekaerocks77, Mavyllos, Mollyliz Cullen, Nikz34, Shojo-Chan, stellzzz, swimmer14, and tenshi999**__**)**_

* * *

(Fang Pov)

I knocked on Max's door. I heard a faint, "Come in" and I opened my girlfriend's door. Max stood there in her tank top and Sophie shorts looking like an angel. I looked her up and down noting the way the shirt clung to her every curve. Her short shorts sure didn't help the tightness in my pants either. I walked up to her and kissed the top of her head. I smiled down sweetly at her and she kissed my lips lightly. We stayed there, just like that, for a few minutes. We just kissed. We didn't make any move to go farther, and this made me happy. We had only been together for a short while and they didn't want to rush things. We finally broke apart smiling. Ella was at her friend's house again. She would be back in the morning to get ready for school.

"I want to watch a movie!" Max said, very UN-max-like.

"What movie?" I asked, lightly kissing down her jaw.

"27 Dresses! I never did get to see that and the girls wanted to see it, but I wasn't sure that it was appropriate. We could watch it to see if it was okay as our excuse." Max laughed.

"I'll go get it from Netflicks on my laptop." Fang got his laptop while thinking of how he could set with Max that would allow him to touch her without getting too much grief. He entered the room and propped Max's many pillows up against the headboard. He knew Max would never scoot back into his lap as much as he wanted her to so he pulled her into his lap and tickled her a little bit, holding her there. She squealed and squirmed pressing herself up against him. He smiled, knowing he'd won and put his laptop on their laps. The download from Netflicks was quick and soon we were watching 27 dresses. Thirty minutes in, I started to rub Max in between her wings. She sighed and leaned forward to give me better access, her butt still in my lap. I continued to rub her back for around five minutes then my hands began wandering down her back touching her innocently. I began to knead and massage her back, earning another audible sigh and then a groan.

I slid my arm around her and reached for the laptop with my other hand. "Lay on your stomach." I pushed the laptop down to the end of her bed while she laid under me on her stomach. I straddled her ass and pressed the length of body to her and kissed her cheek before pulling back up and kneading her back again. I pressed hard into her lower back. She moaned. I smiled and lifted her shirt up a little bit. With her shirt folded up I had access to around half of her back. I felt her back and it was feverish. I took my hands and just pressed them to the heat. I lightly kissed her back and goose bumps ran down her spine. I ground my new forming erection into her ass, still massaging her back. I was so sick of getting half way with her. I don't want sex, but I'd like to get off by more than a thought of Max. I continued moving my hips because I _needed_ the friction and I needed a release. I pressed my body down onto hers like I had when I first started massaging her. But instead of kissing her cheek I slid my hands under her shirt then shifted around to the front to cup her breasts through her bra.

Her boobs were soft and I liked the feeling of them in my hands. I didn't feel her up any more than that because I did have to earn my man card back, but at the same time had to keep it PG-13. I squeezed a tiny bit then pulled my hands out , sat up and massaged her back a little bit more, barley touching her back to send chills down her.

"Fang! I'm freezing!" Max whined, pulling her shirt back down to the hem of her pants. She curled up, clearly flustered by my ministrations. I cuddled up next to her, pulling one of her plush blankets up to wrap us in. I scooted underneath her and she laid on my chest, putting the DVD player to the side of us, still watching. Max drifted off when we were at the close of the movie, so I decided that I'd stay with her, but first I'd need to be sure that the kids got into bed and maybe have to have Iggy fix them a snack or something. I wasn't sure they got enough lunch with Max whining about the food groups.

I put a pillow under her head and body to make it feel like me until I got back. Getting up out of bed and closing the door I walked into the guys room and took a peek. Iggy was fast asleep on his bed and Gazzy was awake on his bed playing his Play Station.

"Off" I said darkly, feeling a little tired.

"but, I just got on and this leve-"

"Did you hear me Gazzy? I said off. I didn't say five more minutes." I was being cranky, but I had to wrangle the kids to bed so I could go lay in my girlfriend's bed. I am 15. These hormones insured crankiness.

"Okay." He flipped the television and game system off, "Good night Fang."

"Night kid. I have to go check on everyone. I'll be back to check you aren't still up." I walked out the door and went to the girls' rooms. I knocked and when I heard no answer I came in to see Nudge with the Ipod Max bought on her side with the headphones in her ears, reading over a magazine. Angel was asleep on her bed, surrounded by all of her animals. I first went to her, pulled a blanket up around her little body, then kissed her head. I then walked over to Nudge's bed and pulled a head phone out of her ear. "Bed." I said holding out my hand.

"'Kay" Nudge said, wrapping the cord around the length of the Ipod. She put it in my hand and I kissed her head and then left the room trusting her to get to sleep.

I walked to the guys' room and checked on Gazzy again. He was in his bed, sleeping, so I went back to Max's room. I slipped through the door and made my way over to the bed. I slid under her and moved the pillow that was replacing me under my head and then pulled her closer. I was laying down on my back with Max almost on top of me, her head on my chest. I decided that as long as I was in a comfortable position, I might as well blog. I got on my laptop and exited out of the movie. I logged on the internet and got on my blog site. I wrote the following:

_Hey readers, Fang here, I'm in my girlfriend's room laying on her bed ;)_

_Max fell asleep on my chest after we watched 27 dresses and I'm now blogging while she is sleeping_ _pretty much on top of me. Life is awesome..._

_I'll tell you a little about my Max: She is beautiful outside and in. When she smiles it brings me sunshine and when she cries my world goes black. She has officially whipped me and we have been going out for a week. She is the woman I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with. We have been together for only a week, but we've loved each other much longer than that. She will kill me upon seeing this post. :) Oh well._

_Fly on, _

_Fang_

I posted it and shut my laptop. I pulled Max more on top of me and then rolled underneath her comforter. I was warm and I felt my eyelids getting heavier and heavier. I fell asleep just as Max readjusted herself in her sleep.

* * *

(Max Pov)

I woke up in Fang's arms and saw the light shining through the windows. I just about jumped through the ceiling when I felt his ever present hard-on. The best part about this is that Fang was still asleep. I made him hot subconsciously. I began rubbing up and down the chest I was laying upon slowly. His hands made to grab me, but I didn't let them.

"Max" a still unconscious Fang moaned. "Please. Don't stop."

I could just imagine what was going on in the dream he was having. I decided to make it worth his while. I'm glad he stayed with me last night and little did he know I had woken up and read his blog post. I could give him this one little thing to show my appreciation.

I looked him up and down and became extremely grateful that he had a button down shirt on. I unbuttoned all of his buttons, going extra slow, being sure to not wake him. He stirred and came to rest on his back. _Perfect._ I unbuttoned his jeans and slowly slid them down past the edge of his boxers.

"Mmm. Max." Fang said. If possible he became even harder. I stared at him through his boxers. I haven't ever done this before so I was a little nervous. Swallowing my fear _**(Ha-ha.) **_I pulled down his boxers.

I went down on my boyfriend and he finally woke up, moaning very loud. When he realized what was going on, he groaned.

"Oh my God. Max. Please. Unngh...Don't stop, baby." His eyes were closed and his head thrown back in ecstasy. He moved his hands to twine in my hair and continued to moan. "Max I lo-ov-ve you." he said in a strangled voice, stuttering. I hummed, laughing around him and he nearly shouted in pleasure.

Fang came in my mouth not too much later. As he did so, my name spilled over his lips. I continued giving him head until he'd completely ridden out his orgasm. I swallowed up all of his cum and then put his now relieved penis into his boxers and pants, zipping him back up quickly.

Fang was breathing hard and he pulled me up to lay with him. We snuggled for a little while and then decided to get up and make some breakfast. He got up and realized that his shirt was halfway off. He just took it off, knowing I would stare and walked out, making his way to the kitchen. Oh my. The rest of this morning would be interesting.

_**

* * *

**_

(A/n: Ah! There was some more Fax for you! I tried not to describe the intimate scene too much, but I mean how do you not describe that? Anyway! MRI results for my knee tomorrow. I'm getting a headache, so I'm going to get to bed early. I want 40 reviews before I post again. If I have more I will have an extra long chapter for chapter 8. I am learning ratios in Geometry so I will make the amount of reviews I get proportionate to the amount of words in the chapters! Review!)


	7. Chapter 7

_**(A/n: Okay, wow you guys! I partially tore my ACL and I will not need surgery. I also fractured my tibia! Ouch. My doctor was right and I will go through physical therapy. I am so excited because it's aqua therapy. Anyway...I am writing this and I pulled up my stats page to see that I already have 44 reviews! Wow! I will write an extra long chapter 8!)**_

(Fang's Pov)

I love life. I love my Max. I love life. Did I mention that I love Life? I do love life.

Getting head from your girlfriend in the morning just brightens your day. All around. I almost did a happy dance. I was currently frying bacon and Iggy was making omelets while my Max sat on a chair that was way too far away. I wanted to be close to her, but I also wanted food that was edible. I finished the bacon, put it on a plate, and ran over to my Max. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. I kissed up her neck. I hugged her very tightly.

"God Fang. I love you too. Now let me go. I'm hungry." my Max said to me in a rather annoyed voice, trying to break through my grasp and get into the bacon.

"No." I said sounding like a three-year-old. I held her down.

"Okay...." Max said kissing my lips. While I was lost in her kiss, she jumped up and made her way to the bacon.

I whined and she just swung her hips on the way to the bacon, mocking me, not even knowing.

"God. What's wrong with Fang? Is he being a clingy girlfriend?" Iggy snickered in a half whisper.

"No. He is just happy that he got away with sleeping in my room last night. That's all." my girlfriend said, very finally.

That's not how I remembered it...

_*Flashback*_

_I was dreaming about Max and I...again, but I wasn't really aware it was a dream, yet. We were kissing and I could feel little Fang get excited. He really liked this dream. My lips were locked with Max's as I made love to her. It felt so good. I felt a tickle down my chest and I pulled us into a more comfortable position. I felt a wave of bliss and Max's hands sliding down the outsides of my thighs. I moaned, "Mmm. Max." I woke up. I was a little mad, because it always happened like this. I woke up and had to pleasure myself because I had made it to a point of no return. In a daze I woke up to the most pleasing sight ever. Max, my girlfriend, my very prude girlfriend, was tending to my problem, and in the most satisfying way I have ever known. I moaned loudly, not particularly caring who heard. This wouldn't happen again soon, so I might as well enjoy it. _

_She picked up her ministrations and went a little faster. I threw my head back in extreme pleasure, "Oh my God. Max. Please. Unngh...Don't stop, baby." I felt my hands weave themselves in her hair, feeling good. "Max," I was in a daze and barley able to say the words I had longed to say since I first fell for her. She laughed, creating the most pleasuring vibrations and I nearly came then. It didn't take me long after that to come, but I tried to prolong it, realizing that this was probably a rare thing that would happen. Max carried me throughout my orgasm and swallowed __**(A/n: Because spitters are quitters).**_

_*End Flashback*_

I love day dreams. I love life. I knew today would be a good day, no matter what happened.

We finished up breakfast, checked the kid's agendas, my Max signed them and we were off.

We got to school and we made it to our first class. I was still smiling like an idiot. Oh well. I was having a good day. Coach assigned extra homework and I didn't care. I was too happy to be crushed by 20 Tangent problems. I actually smiled a few times. I was acting really weird and Max had noticed. So had Iggy, but he couldn't see me smiling.

We made it through until lunch and my happiness hadn't faltered. My Max and I were on our way to go and get Angel while we made Iggy try and pass out food. I walked into Angel's classroom, picked her up in a fireman's hold and went back thorough the door.

"Put her down Fang!" Max yelled at me. I felt like a scolded puppy. I was really upset. I just got yelled at... _**(A/n: This happens to me but much worse. If I am scolded, or even told I'm doing something wrong, I'll have a panic attack. It's sad. Unless I completely write someone off from the beginning, then I get nervous and can't breathe when they insult me or correct me meanly.)**_

I was just put into the worst mood of the century. I felt rotten. I put Angel down and went silent, my smile falling. We continued walking and I didn't speak for the rest of lunch. I didn't make any comment on the healthy foods Max fed us. I made sure my disappointment didn't show on my face.

(Max Pov)

What the hell was wrong with Fang today. He was being super sensitive ever since this morning when I...well...you know. Ugh. Now he looks like a sad puppy. I was going to let him continue this crap until after lunch, then I am going to put a stop to it.

_**(A/n: I don't know if I want to continue on this story or not. It really has no plot. We'll see. I'm kind of getting bored. I'll probably write a final chapter or two more to wrap it up the way I planned. Maybe one giant chapter.... I'm caught up in physical therepy so I haven't been able to write. No review limit before posting. I'm just going to actually finish this.)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**(A/n: Hey readers. I am in a bit of a bad mood. My mom has a hair line fracture in her spine and she could be in a wheel chair by next year. I'm going to have to stop putting stress on her I'm starting to pick up more responsibilities along with my music department at my school. I will be in charge of our chapter of Tri-M next year as president. Ugh. Anyway I haven't had as much time to do things like writing. You can't do it all. This wasn't going to be a very long story anyway. This will be the last chapter to this story. I wont leave you all hanging...I will be writing some one-shots off and on. Enjoy. If you read this grandma, keep it on the DL. Dad doesn't know.) **_

* * *

(Fang pov)

I was in the line. It was taking forever. Angel had made the other arrangements and I was so nervous of getting caught by Max. She wouldn't agree to this unless I told her just the right way and I have a feeling if she caught me doing this she would say no. I really had to make this up to her for being sad all afternoon yesterday. Getting some action has taken an effect on my actions and I know Max knew.

I looked from side to side as I stepped up to the table. I did my business and put the item in my wallet, making sure it didn't get squished.

I walked to the car, hoping that Max didn't realize my façade of going to the bathroom. I made it to the car and sat, pulling Max on my lap. This was an awful idea because as soon as she sat, my heart thumped and little Fang got excited. I squeezed my legs together, making sure she couldn't feel and then pulled her against my chest. "Hey baby"

She turned around to kiss me and I kept it short, knowing that Iggy and the kids were around. She sighed and melted into me kissing up my neck when I pulled away.

She had no idea what she was doing to me. I opened my legs to show her. She slid in between them and gasped. So did I. God that felt good. I almost wanted to make her do it again until I realized where we were. I almost groaned aloud when she ground her hips back into me, feigning like she was adjusting herself. I had to stare out the windows, at the darkening clouds to keep from moaning when she did it the second time.

"You okay there Fang?" Dr. Martinez asked, not suspicious of me.

"I'm great Dr. Martinez. You?" I said smoothly. I was used to have to talk while Max was turning me on.

She smiled, "Good."

The rest of the ride home was uncomfortable especially when Max "adjusted" herself against me. It was hot, don't get me wrong, but very uncomfortable.

"We're going to get home and then go to the grocery store. I want the kids and Iggy to come because I have no idea how much trouble you could get into staying in my home." She shuddered at the thought.

Max adjusted herself again and I sighed helplessly. This was not helping my problem.

"I swear to God Max," I said, lips touching her ear. "If you do that right again, I will take you the minute they leave."

She got a sly smile and leaned back turning sideways and sitting on top of my lap. We were in the back corner of the SUV, so Dr. Martinez couldn't see us very well. Thank God, because what happened next made me smile like a little kid about to steal a cookie from the cookie jar. Max, acting like she was cold, cuddled both of her arms in between us. I wrapped mine around her curious as to what she was doing. That is when I felt my pants being unbuttoned and unzipped. I groaned, trying not to make a face of pleasure when I felt her hand glide over my dick, under my boxers. She wrapped her hand around me and rubbed me up and down. She attached her lips to mine and kept applying the wonderful friction, covering up my moans. I was on the brink of my apex when she stopped, zipping my pants up and buttoning them. God Damn the whole world...

"Are you kidding me Max?" I asked in earshot of everyone.

"What are you talking about Fang?" She asked in the same voice I did, a little agitated that I spoke loud enough to let everyone hear.

"Are you really going to make me wait until they leave? You hate me." I whined, making sure not even Iggy could hear my voice.

"It won't be long. You can handle it. It will be ten minutes tops. I'll make it worth it." She said matching my volume level once again.

"I might just take care of this myself..." I thought aloud.

"You do, and I will be such a tease that you will cry. I will never give you head again if you masturbate today." Max threatened.

"I won't. I was just voicing a thought." I said. She must be stupid if she thinks I would rather get off to myself than her.

"Okay baby." She kissed me again, passionate, then pulled away too quickly for my taste. We finished the car ride and strolled into the house, me hiding my huge erection and Max almost jumping in anticipation to start our......activities. Heh.

We finally got everyone out the door and smiled and waved to the kids on the driveway until the car was just a speck in the distance. I grabbed her hand and lead her into the house. As soon as we were through the threshold, I was attacked. I was pressed against the door and she was working on my pants. I was a happy camper. I was going to watch my girlfriend on her knees in front of me when this is so unlike her.

She was on her knees in front of me now. Her hands gliding up my thighs about to pull my boxers down. This wasn't right. I wanted to see her too. I picked her up, and tugged at the end of her tank-top. She pulled it off of herself. She did the same for her pants. I pulled her close and reached around her to unhook her bra strap. I saw her breasts for the first time. I kissed her neck and then I moved farther down. I payed them my attention and then moved to kiss her lips. I pulled her panties down slowly, her lips still attached to mine. Once she was bare in front of me, I picked her up, holding her like a toddler while kissing her passionately. Her legs were on either side of me except I held her to my front instead of to the side of me. II felt her arousal on my stomach as I pressed her to the front of me and rubbed our bodies together. I progressed up the stairs and made love to my beautiful Max when we reached her bedroom. She and I were perfect together. I wrapped my wings around us as we laid in bed and cuddled. Max fell asleep against my chest. I figured she wouldn't miss me for a few minutes while I went to clean up our mess in the living room. I pulled her off of me and went to her drawer. I pulled a pair of clean underwear on her and fixed her up in light pajamas. I went to my room and put on some boxers. I quickly picked up all of our clothes in the living room and then put them in the laundry. After I had cleaned everything up, I made my way upstairs. When I was half way up the stairs, I heard the phone ring. I went back down to the living room and picked up the phone. I said a hoarse, "Hello?"

"Hey Fang." Dr. Martinez's voice said, "We are up town at the grocery store. We were checking out and we saw that the weather is getting bad, so were going to check into a hotel instead of coming home in the car."

"Okay. Be safe. I'll tell Max." I smiled.

"Thanks I love you. Bye."

"You too. Bye."

I was starting to get a boner at the thought of what I was about to do. I walked upstairs, surprisingly calm. I went into Max's bedroom and pulled of my boxers. I could put them back on later. I undressed Max under the covers and fingered her. I kissed her neck and she started to wake up as I rubbed her clit. She moaned and leaned back, he back arching as she ground into my hand. I sped up my ministrations and she ground harder and moaned more helplessly, begging me to let her come. I wasn't having that! I moved my fingers inside of her, careful not to brush her clit and make her come. I put my extra hand on her breast. And started massaging, never touching her nipple. She was writhing and I was in complete control of her body. "Beg." I said simply.

"Fang, baby, please." Max whined.

"What do you want Max? What do you want me to do?"

"Make me come, dammit!" She yelled, too frustrated to even blush.

I pinched her clit at the same time that I squeezed one boob and kissed her mouth. I brought her once again to the edge of oblivion. Keeping her there, I asked her, "You want this?"

"Yes!" She yelled. "Please Fang, please!"

I rubbed her clit over and over again and she fell into her orgasm eyes rolled back, writhing underneath me. I smiled. This is the face I'd remember my Max forever. I cuddled her to me and she said, "I love you so, so much."

"I love you too." I smiled down at her. "Put some clothes on and come into the living room. I want to talk,"

We both got up and I went into the living room. This was it.

* * *

(Max pov)

I pulled on my clothes and I laid down on my bed for a minute. I almost fell asleep when I remembered that I was supposed to go see Fang. I was so tired. I walked into the living room and I saw Fang standing up his back to me. I was a little bit nervous, but honestly I was a little too blissed out to care too much.

He turned around and said, "Hey come here."

I came into his arms and he held me there. He let go and I swayed on my feet. He gathered me in his arms. He held me like a toddler with one hand and then pulled his wallet out with the other. He put the wallet behind his back and pulled something out of it

He sat me down on the couch and got down on one knee. He had something behind his back. I was suddenly wide awake. I wasn't ready to get married! Oh my God! We weren't even together for 2 weeks! Oh my gosh....

"Will you go to prom with me?" Fang pulled the tickets out from behind his back.

I sighed in relief, and in my hystaria I answered, "Yes."

_**(A/n: Fin. This was fun. I'll write some one-shots soon. I am also trying to get this guy to go out with me and it's not working. :( )**_


End file.
